The Saviour's Sin
by KentaLuver13
Summary: A BlacVeilBrides Fanfic were a girl name Rose goes to her first concert, with one of the Saviour's falling deeply in love with her but little those he know that he had sinned changing the young girls life forever.


Chapter1 : The Sin

* * *

May 23, 2008 5:00pm. San Antonio, Texas

"Rose, stop staring at the building, they're not there yet," A boy with red hair who was sitting on his worn out blue skateboard spoke to a girl with dark brown short hair that stopped at her shoulders. "It won't start till eight pm."

The brunette got off of him and began pacing back and forth, impatiently.

"You really should calm down Rose, are you planning to be like this through the whole concert?" Rick raised his left pierced eyebrow at her.

"No! That's why I'm taking out all right now," Rose put her hands on her hips. She them held her face and took a deep breath, "I'm so excited Rick! This is my first concert ever!"

Rick smiled, he knew how excited she was, it was even a wonder that her mother let her come with him. Maybe because he didn't look at Rose like that, he basically saw her as his little sister and Rose's mother knew that.

He also promised her that he will be next to her at all times.

"You're like a little kid on halloween night, overdosed on candy," Rick laughed at her.

Rose puffed her cheeks," I am not! Little kids are bratty, annoying, never shut up, they run all over the place and they're always going back and forth on that da-" she stopped talking when she realized she was doing exactly the se thing. "Oh," Rose face went all shades of red.

Rick laughed at her as she turned her back to him, "Hey Rose don't be like that."

Rose peeked over at him, Rick made some room on his skateboard and patted the empty space next to him. Getting the idea Rose sat next to him.

"Try breathing in out 'kay," Rick smiled.

She did this with no complaints for awhile.

[Inside the red building (Backstage Live)]

"You think they're here for us, Ash?" A girl with pitch black hair asked as she fixed her sun glasses. A guy with long black hair turned around to look out the window to where the girl pointed towards a boy on a skateboard and a standing girl.

"Hope so the girl has a nice body," he smirked and immediately received a smack on the back of his head from a tall guy wearing a black 'Avenge Sevenfold' t-shirt. The tall young man was covered in black war paint from head to toe, with black hair that stopped half ways his neck. "Ow what was that for?" Ash laughed as he put an arm over the young man.

The guy looked over at the girl next to them, "Sandra can you tell Pan and Hollywood to wake up, they have to get their guitars ready for the show."

"Sure thing Andy," Sandra turned and walked out of the room.

Ash removed his arm around Andy and went to the window and saw the girl walking back and forth waving her hands around. He laughed at the scene.

Andy looked over at Ash as he raised an eyebrow, "What are you laughing at? He walked over to the window and joined Ash, seeing a girl turn furiously away from a boy on the ground.

From the distance Andy could somehow make her out, short black hair, wore that bands shirt, black pants, black boots. She was really short too.

Andy mumbled under his breath catching Ashely's attention.

"What was that?" Ashely asked him.

"I said finish getting ready," he started walking towards the stage to check up in some things. "Also that girl don't touch her."

Ashely blinked a few times and the n laughed, "I see, alright I promise I won't 'Kay."

[6:18pm.]

"I can't believe we're at the front Rick!" Rose yelled at him.

He rolled his eyes, " Well we were here first, it's only common sense we got a good spot." Rick looked back at the crowd and some that were still entering the. He really prayed there wouldn't be a mosh for Rose sake, "I'm getting a bad feeling."

Rick didn't know why but his stomach was turning upside down.

In minutes the whole building went dark and Rose grabbed onto Ricks arm. "You better not faint," he teased.

She laughed nervously at him. The crowd around them began to chant-

"Black Veil Brides!"

"Black Veil Brides!"

"Black Veil Brides!"

"Black Veil Bri-"

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" The crowd began to scream when a spotlight revealed the band on stage.

Rose breath hitched, shutting her eyes for some reason.

Why was she closing her eyes? "Rose, hey c'mon you're going to miss the whole concert." Rick talked in her ear as the music began to play, "Remember what we were doing outside, breath in and out."

Rose slowly started breathing in out, before she knew it her eyes were opened and she stared at the ground. The noisy crowd had muted and all she heard was the band, looking over at Rick she smiled then slowly she looked toward the bassist.

Her eye looked at Ashely, which she was surprised, "Is he looking at me?" She whispered to herself.

Ashely winked at her and she lightly blushed she couldn't stop thinking that he was looking at her for some reason. Then strangely after Ash winked he looked right slightly and began laughing a bit. Rose wondering why he was laughing followed his earlier gaze.

She froze as her hazel eyes met blue ones.

Right in front of her was a blue eyed devil, that made her blush from head to toe. 'Is he really looking at me' she thought.

Her eyes widened but slightly calmed down as she took his extended hand and released her grasp on her forgotten friend.

For some reason everything after was a blur.

[5:02 am.]

Day break was close and Rose had a massive headache, she didn't know why she was positive she didn't drink. "Ow-mmng" she cringed in pain with eyes still close. Her head wasn't the only thing hurting, for some reason her skin near her hip bone was stinging and not to mention it felt moist and dried up at the same time.

"Wh-"

"Mmng Rowse," a deep voice mumbled as it blew hot breath down her face from above her bangs.

She froze realizing she was being embrace by unfamiliar arms, her name being called by an unfamiliar voice. But the voice being so unfamiliar to her ears, she knew it.

Her eyes opened in shock, remembering the concert and last night to well. Closing her eyes as she slightly tilted her head up and prayed that she was dreaming.

Slowly opening her eyes, her heart tightened at the man sleeping next to her.

It was not a dream, it all happened this was real and she had to do something. No way was she going to let him see her like this especially after seeing him cry last night and knowing that all those words was the real him.

Rose looked around, looking at a clock in the wall.

5:13am.

She somehow manage to get out of his grasp without waking him. Her place between her place hurt along with the red wound on her hip bone that she looked at terrified, not to mention her head.

"Rose what are you doing-" her heart stopped. Turing around she stared at the young man who had his arms around her just seconds ago. "-Do you have to go pee."

"Y-Yea," she choked out.

He nodded and pointed towards the restroom, "Can you come here real quick tough." The black haired young man asked.

Rose gulped but managed to get near the boy again. He smiled and touched her cheek gently before kissing her passionately, "I Love You,Rose."

With that he fell back to sleep unknowingly leaving a Rose with tears streaming down her face.

How did this happened to her, why was it actually him, why did this happen like this. She wanted to stay here with him until he fully woke up but Rose knew if he saw her like this, he will never forgive himself.

She had to go no matter how much it hurt her, no matter how much he would hate her.

Quickly and sobbing silently she gathered her things as she dressed herself. Looking around her eyes stopped on a object on the ground, she swallows hard and immediately picked up the cold metal sharp object. It wast hers but if she left it here, he would fall apart.

Looking once more back at the young man soundly asleep, she sobbed more. Turning her back away from him she walked quietly making sure not to wake the others. Opening the door to the bands tour bus, the band she first seen live.

Wiping her tears away she grabbed her cell.

"Hey"

"I know, I'm sorry"

"Can you come get me, Rick"

* * *

KentaLuver13: I don't own BVB nor it's members, however I did come up with the story line and I do own Rose and Rick.

I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
